Life of the Abused
by crimson-betrayl
Summary: Clark was found by abusive parents instead of the Kents, and Lois was at Smallville the entire time she is also the same age as everyone else.
1. Nobody Understands

An: i need reviews please let me know if you like it or not. or email me at dont own any smallville characters

Chapter 1

Clark's POv

I wake up to the normal yell from my mom " GET YOUR WORTHLESS ASS OUT OF BED ". I see is only 6 o'clock why are they waking me up this early, oh thats right today is my first day of highschool, yippe. It will be just the same as middle school. People will just egnore me, they better or else, they know i can fight, they know i am strong. They just dont know how strong. Oh well better than being at this house.

I get out of bed and get dressed, all black, as always. the heat of smallville does'nt bother me.

I make my way down stairs. The instant my parents see me they yell for me to get outside or ill miss the bus. I gladly walk out side just to see the bus go right pass the house. Oh well. I guess i will just run.

Running, the only freedom I have. The blissful feeling of moving so fast no one can see me, touch me, hurt me. While running I am safe from the outside world, and my tormenters. The only down side I move so fast, it only takes me seconds to get any where in this town, but that seconds of bliss, its like heaven in my messed up life. Now to school.

School, or more like cocytus, the 9th level of hell. It might not be so bad if I went to a school that was in a more populated area, but no I got to Smallville, every ones a prep, and every one is oh so annoying. At least I have a reputation. One that says talk to me and I will kick your ass. Even though it works there are still a few who think its fun to try and mess with me.

First off is Whitney Fordman. Star quarterback. Boyfriend to the lovely Lana Lang. He is one of those people no matter how many time I kick his ass he keeps coming back, more annoying than the last time. Oh the anger I feel towards that boy.

Then there is Lana Lang her self. Head cheerleader. Girlfriend to the asshole Whitney Fordman. I cant say I hate her or have any anger feelings towards her. Just big time annoyance. Not to mention every time I get around her I get this sick feeling so I tend to stay away from her. Every time we meet she tries to talk to me, she tries to be my friend. If I wasn't raised the way I was I might talk to her, maybe even see her as attractive, but I wasn't raised that way. I was raised by a bitch and a asshole.

Then there is Chloe Sullivan, and Pete Ross. Chloe has tried to get me to talk to her as well, but its only so she can write a story on me. Pete is just on my shit list because he hangs out with Chloe. He really has never done anything, or said anything to me that would cause me to hate him.

Finally, there is Lois Lane. Okay so I don't hate her, at all. Exact opposite, I like her. Could be a crush, or just that I enjoy her company. She is always insulting me, and I find ways to turn her words around, give new meaning to them, she always leaves are conversation bright red with embarrassment or anger, or both. If I am luck I might have some classes with her.

Well those would be the major people in my life, all of them cant stand me. I love it. Non of them know me, or the life I live, all they see are these black clothes, and people instantly come at me with insults, non of them know this pain I feel. I am dead inside, I need someone to save me from this life. I could run away easily, but run away to what, more pain. Greater pain. No what I need is for someone to show me there are people out there who are nice, caring. Good luck with that one, I think to myself.

I need somebody to love me, for me.


	2. Thoughts of the Ignorant

AN :Okay so this is my second chapter I am going to try and make it long. I replaced the first chapter to make it longer. Okay so do you like the idea, gothic Clark. I think its cool. It may be a good idea but I am not the best writer so I will need reviews to help me along tell what you like about it, or what you don't. I will get out of Clark POV in this chapter. It will be normal.

Chapter 2

"Well, well , well, if it isn't are local Goth." Chloe said while looking at Clark in his all black cloths, with an annoyed look. The chains on the cargos make a annoying clank that will get on the nerves of even the calmest of people.

"Come in Chloe, what did Clark ever do to you that would make you talk about him that way." said Pete in that voice of reason, but still that annoyed look stays on her face. Pete doesn't see why everyone hates Clark. All he does is wear black cloths. The only reason he gets into fights is because he is provoked. All that anger and annoyance everyone feels has no base. It all because of the way he dresses. What a horrible world we live in.

"Look at him Pete, why would any one wear clothes like that, unless they want people to leave him alone." Chloe stats. The annoyed look, only increasing with every word she speaks. Pete rolls his eyes.

"Chloe, you never let the way someone looks or dresses stop ypu from talking to them. I think the only reason you don't like him is because he is the one person in this school you cant figure out, and that makes you angry. So you direct that anger at him. Real good reason to hate someone Chlo." Pete said in that voice of reason that makes everyone question there own thoughts.

"Pete," she sighs, " I know my reasons aren't good I cant help it. I hate mysteries, I want to know what is going on inside the head of that boy. I mean I don't even know his last name. Again I know that my aren't good, but I don't know." She looks guiltily down at her shoes. Pete but a hand on her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Are you two talking about the Goth man." said a new voice, quickly identified as Lois Lane.

"Yes we where talking about, CLARK." Pete said in a sigh, making sure to emphasize his name. This girl has a way to get anyone to like her, and another talent at annoying anyone as well, yet she is the only person who talks to Clark, well for long periods of time anyways. Well talk isn't the right word, more like try to kill each other verbally.

"Well, why are we talking about CLARK, is it planes to kill him maybe, or plans to slowly torture him." said Lois with a evil little smile, a far away look in her eyes. She is thinking of having Goth boy tied down in front of her, not to mention the nice assortment of knifes she has collected. Oh the possibilities.

"Actually, we were talking about the reasons that people hate him, and the fact that non of those reasons are good at all." said Chloe in a small little voice, almost a whisper. She is now feeling a little guilty for the way she has treated Clark.

_Flashback_

_A boy in all black is staring at a blond girl in a pair of tight jeans, and a small green shirt._

"_Ah, I cant believe that teacher assigned me to be your partner for this assignment. Why are you looking at me freak, ugh, I cant believe this, just leave me alone, freak." said the blond girl. His eyes go downcast, he then lifts them up. As she sees his eyes now they are ice, colder than anything see can think of. Then he just walks to the teacher requesting to work on his project alone. Leaving the blond work with a boy named Pete Ross._

_End Flashback_

That was the first time I meet Pete. Great that means not only was I mean to him, but he is responsible for me meeting Pete. Now I feel like shit. I feel like someone who has just run over over a little girls dog. God why did Pete bring this to my attention. Why does he have to be so smart.

"Hey I have good reasons." said Lois in a indignant voice.

"Oh yea, what might those be." said Pete that voice of his again.

"One he deserves it, two he is always in fights, he insults me all the time, and, and , he just does damnit." she says angrily. She doesn't like to question herself. She just does things, she doesn't think of how the other people might feel. Its not her fault they were in her way.

"Okay lets go with that. Why does he deserve it? Has he ever started a fight, Who started the insults you or him. Hmm, do you even know that the words you say to him might hurt him, or do you just not care." said Pete in a very demanding voice, demanding answers to his questions. Lois takes a step back in shock, looking right at Pete. When did he get so scary looking, she thought.

"You know what I don't need to explain my reasons. I know they are true so I will stick with them." she said. Right after that she turns and walk away from the group. Thinking

Why do I hate Goth Boy.

AN: So what did you think, I still want to write longer chapters, but I don't know if you like it. Well Lois might come around soon, or maybe later. I cant decide. The meteor people will come in later. You might meet Clarks parents in the next few chapters. I cant think of a last name that sounds good. Any ideas. Send in you reviews.

Please review.

_Crimson betrayal_


	3. Thoughts of the Abused

Chapter 3

Clark POV

As I make my way down the halls of Smallville High, I think of my life, and how screwed up it is. I ignore the comments that are going on around me, but I hear them all. Freak, loser, Goth boy, Worthless, the list goes on. I wonder why they insult me, do they think that I care what they say, or think. I don't. Its not like what they think of me is going to change who I am, nor will I change unless I want to. Not for anybody. Its to bad people cant see that. It would most likely make my life a lot easier. Its not like what they say or do hurts me. Only one think that I know of hurts me. The parents, if that's what you would call them.

I wonder why they do what they do. I used to think is was my fault when I was younger, but not any more. I used to think I wasn't good enough, or I did something wrong. I would spend hours thinking to myself, trying to figure out what I did wrong, when there was never was anything. I think even part of me knew back then that is wasn't my fault. There has always been a voice in my head whispering things, telling me that I didn't do anything, that they do it because they are trying to make me feel weak. After a while I realized that no matter what I did, or how good I behaved, I was always punished. When I first found this out I was crushed, I felt betrayed. My parents had tried to hurt me, with out cause or reason, just because they wanted to control me. At that time the whispers in my head told me to eliminate the source of my torment, kill my parents. I just cant. So to this day I just stand there take the beatings, I mean its not like they hurt. After that I just walk away. I never talk to them, or even look at them. The voice in my head, the whispers even now tell me to eliminate them, and every one that thinks they are better than me. I just suppress it. Ignore it. I wont kill them. Its not worth it. They're not worth it. So now I live my life hiding every thing under my anger. That pain, all of that emotional pain, I keep under lock and key. I shield myself from everyone. I feel dead, numb, lifeless. The worst thing of all for me is that I cant end it. I tried to kill myself. I cant. Literally I cant. No blade can puncture my skin. If they could I would have been dead long ago. I think I was put on this earth to suffer. Why else would I be born to abusive parents, insulted by my pears.

If only there where people like me around here I could talk to about this . Anyone who feels the same way I do. Just one person. Hell I wouldn't even ,mind just someone who would listen to me. They don't have to talk, just listen. Let me cry out my pain to them. Yell it out, scream it all away. But no one cares to help me, they just look at me and laugh or insult me. No one cares. No matter how much I act like that doesn't bother me it does. I don't care that they insult me. I do care that no gives a damn about me. I could die right now, I wouldn't be missed. No one would care. Hell they might party. No more Goth boy. No more freak. That thought hurts. To bad Clark toughen up the world isn't fair. Get over it and live your life. You don't need these people. But no matter how many times I tell myself this I cant help but think that.

Maybe I do need these people, or just one person

AN: Okay what do you think, did I make him sound tormented any. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Any thoughts on how I could make it better are welcome.

By the way I am looking for someone to be an editor for this story any one interested. Email me at Betrayal 


	4. Meetings and Seeing

Chapter 4

The bell pulled Clark out of his thoughts. 'No need to think of those depressing thoughts before class,' he thinks as he makes his way into his first class of the day. The teacher barely glances at him for being late, it pays to have almost everyone afraid of you. That includes teachers. He maked his way to the back where the class has saved him a seat. There is no one within 10 feet of it. 'So nice of them,' he thought. As he takes his seat, he notices that two people are looking at him, or glaring. The one and only Lois Lane, and the jock from hell Whitney Fordman. 'They look happy to see me,' he thought as he sent a glare back at Whitney, and a sexy little half smile at Lois. 'Oh, if looks could kill then I would be dead, big time.'

'Who does that boy think he is, giving me that little smirk, I outa rip those lips off his face,' she thinks, face red from anger, and maybe a little embarrassment, at another thought that ran through her head, another possibility of what she could do to his lips. Everyone knows that Clark is hot, it's just his attitude and the way that he dresses that stops the entire female population of Smallville from being all over him. As she continues to glare at him with the best glare she can muster, our star quarterback is doing the same thing, but with evil plots running through his head.

'I'll get you Clark, I will pay you back for all the times I have suffered embarrassment on account of you,' he thinks with a evil smirk. It is a known fact that, no matter who you are, don't pick a fight with Clark. He is just too good. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you feel about Whitney, he is a dumbass. No matter how many times he loses to Clark he just keeps coming back for more. He even tried with a bat, metal, he never even got to swing. Whitney hates Clark for another reason, as well. He overheard Lana and her friends ranking the guys at the school. He came in second. Right under Clark. That made his blood boil. So he has been out to get Clark ever since that day. Well, he has been thinking harder on how to get him back anyway.

Clark, completely unaware of the thoughts of the two, Looked at the board to see what the assignment for today was in geometry. Yes, he was a year ahead in math. Along with some of the class. He passed with a hundred. Most people and teachers think that he cheats, but are to afraid to convict him. Truth be told he doesn't cheat. He is a freaking genius when it comes to numbers. So he has never had a problem in math. As a matter of fact he has been working on a problem on his own. One that would calculate the factors of a black hole. Fun...

Of course he would never tell people this. It's just something to do that keeps him from talking to his parents.

The class flew by. It seems like he just sat down and now he's off to his next class.

The whole day basically went by uneventfully, with occasional glares, sexy little smiles, and threats from Clark. It seemed as if the day would go by smoothly. Until the he got out of school. Somehow he ended up standing right in front of a very mean looking Lois.

'Time for some fun,' he thought allowing that smile to come to his face.

"Well, hello Goth boy. How was you day? Horrible I hope," she said in her little, I'am better than you voice. She notices that his little smile never leaves his face, her anger slowly starts to build.

"Hey Lois. Yes, my day has been wonderful. It"s nice to know you care. How bout yours honey?" He said, with a voice that is full of sarcasm. He sees her face take a small tinge of red, and his smile grew bigger.

"Goth boy, you have been giving me that smile all day. It's really been getting on my last nerves. You better stop it, or else," she said, the anger is rolling off her in waves, or tsunamis, your choice. The smile leaves his face in a heartbeat.

"Oh, or else what? You will insult me some more? Just to let you in on a little secret, I don't care what you think, or what you say about me. You think the words you say to me affect me? You think I go home and cry because people don't like me? Guess what? Your wrong. The rumors that you start about me. You think I care? They are all lies. So to leave you with some parting words, think of something else because insults aren't hurting me," he said in a emotionless voice.

Lois stares in shock at him. Never had she seen a face so cold, a voice so full of ice. She keeps staring at him as he walks away, leaving her alone to think about what he had said. Her mind began to wander.

(Lois POV)

What the hell just happened? I mean, one minute I am looking at a smirk, the next I am looking into a face devoid of anything. Eyes with no life... I heard a voice full of teasing and sarcasm, then I heard the voice that was so empty, so dull it makes me want to cut off my ears so I never have to hear it again. The worst part is that I was scared. Scared of Goth boy. I pride myself in knowing that I am one of the few that are not afraid of him. Now I see why everyone else is afraid of him. He looks scary when he is like that. What would make a person like that? What happened to Clark to make him that way? I mean, what if something traumatizing happened in his past to make him this way, and here we all are making fun of him. Why? Because he dresses weird? Because we don't understand him? Wait. What am I talking about? Nothing happened to him he is just that way. All weird and looking for attention. What a loser.

(End Lois POV)

With her thoughts back to hate Clark mode, she walks away, after all she has to go to work.

(Bridge with Clark)

Clark is leaning on the side of a bridge with a thoughtful look on his face. His thoughts are a mess. He can't seem to concentrate, at all. At first he was thinking of ways to stay away from his house. Then, went to what kind of job he could get that doesn't involve people. The mess that is his mind is still going. Then his thoughts land on that of a girl, Lois Lane to be exact. The mess seems to clear itself up fast. Now, as he tries to think of something else, they keep going back to Lois. Why, he wonders, would he think of her? Just as his thoughts are about to continue to places where he really doesnâ€™t want them to, he hears a sound. One like screeching tires.

As he turns around he sees a car. He might have thought is was one hell of nice car, if it wasn't coming straight at him. Now most people in his position might panic, or freeze up. Not him. He just stuck out both hand like he was going to catch the car. Sure enough, right when the car hits his hands, it stops. Okay so not right after. Clark had to step back about an inch.

The tires stop spinning, and he lets go of the car. As he makes his way to the drivers side of the car, he can feel anger rising in him. Not that it wouldâ€™ve hurt him, he is just pissed that whoever the driver is almost ran him over. Yeah, he is pissed. He opened the door once he reached the driverâ€™s side, okay more like completely ripped it off the car. Oh, yeah he is mad. He sees a bald man driving the car. He reaches in there and grabs him right out of the car by his collar.

"WHAT IN ALL THE LEVELS OF HELL ARE YOU DOING! ALMOST HITTING ME WITH YOUR CAR LIKE THAT! DIDN'T YOU SEE THE SPEED LIMIT! 55, NOT 85! ASSHOLE!" Clark yelled out in anger, and annoyance.

Before the guy can even think of a response Clark tosses him to the side. The guy yells out as he goes fling through the air, then lets out a moan as he hit a tree. He falls to the ground unconscious. 'What a wimp,' thought Clark as he looked at the man on the ground. For a second he feels bad, maybe, but hen he remembered that this guy almost ran him over. So yeah, he feels justified by actions.

"Hopefully letting him see what I can do wont come back to haunt me. Fuck it. I am going to see if I can find a job. I think there is a family looking for some help on a farm. The... Ummm, Kents? Yeah, maybe I can get me a job there. I here they are nice people." Clark says to himself. After that he leaves with his mind made up and thoughts of getting a job in his head.

AN: yea how bout this chapter, did you like.Review pleaseOh yea if you ever want to like see what I look like or any thing go to. like if you have AIM mine is betrayed in day

Thanks for the reviews I hoped you liked this chapter till next time.


	5. Meeting the Kents

Chapter 5

(Clark POV)

I make my way to the Kents. I here around the town that they are kind people. Strict, but kind. I can only hope they are not judgmental people. I see a sign that says "Kent farm", it is hung over a long dirt road. I guess this is it as I make my way down the road. Okay, act nice Clark these people haven't done anything to you, so no need to hate them, or yell at them. As I come to the end of the road, I see a two-story yellow house. Nice house I think to myself. I walk up to the door and knock. I here some movement inside as I wait for someone to open the door. I hear a hand on the knob. As the door starts to open I cant help but think here we go.

(Normal POV)

The door opens to reveal a middle aged woman, she has red hair, blue eyes. She looks a little surprised, but hey someone you don't know is on your door step, how would you feel. Especially if it was boy dressed in all black, with black eyeliner on. The surprised look faded to a kind smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a voice full of warmth, kindness. 'Can a voice sound that nice' Clark thinks to himself

"Yes, I was wondering if you still had the job opening, I herd around town that you were looking for some help" Clark asks in a voice that is almost hopeful, but its hard to tell how he feels.

"Yes we are looking for a farm hand. I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself, Martha Kent, Can I ask your name?" she asks.

" Sorry my name is Clark Kahl." he said. Trying to keep the venom out of saying his last name.

"Nice to meet you Clark, let me go gent my husband, Jonathan, I think he is working on the tractor." she said as she leads him out to where the tractor is. Clark looks around and sees that this place is pretty big, but most of the equipment is old and rusted. A pair of legs are sticking out form under a tractor.

"Jonathan, we have someone here who is interested in the job offer." Martha said. Jonathan slides out from under the tractor and looks at his wife, and sees a boy standing next to her. He gets up and walks over to the two. He offers is hand to Clark.

"Hi, I am Jonathan, so you're here for a job, I am afraid we cant pay much, maybe three to four dollars and hour, I know the original pay was six dollars, but things have happened so that we cant pay that much." he said. Clark takes the hand and a strong grip, not strong enough to crush his hand but a strong grip.

"My name is Clark, and I think I can help you, more than you know." he said in a secretive voice. It is no secret that the farmers of Smallville are going out of business. You can thank Luthorcorp for that. For some reason Clark wants to help these people. They seem like nice people. So far they haven't looked at him as different. They didn't just look at him and say 'I am sorry, you cant work here'. They offered him the job. So he wants to help them. With his strength and speed, he is sure he can help this farm.

"What does that mean?" ask Jonathan. Clark walks up to the tractor, and stops. He grabs the front of it, and lifts. The whole thing comes of the ground.

"This is what I mean Mr. Kent." Clark says in a joking voice.

AN: so what do you think, I know short. But it is hard to work with the Kents. I know your thinking I am having Clark show is Powers to everybody, don't worry, he was just showing them to Lex because he was pissed, and he likes the Kents. Please review. It helps me write.

Go to w w w . m y s p a c e . c o m / b e t r a y e d I n d a y remove the spaces

That is my myspace profile.

Please Review, till next chapter


	6. Thoughts of the Hated

Chapter 6

Lois is sitting at a table in the beanery. It has been about an hour since she has had her talk with Clark. He is still in her thoughts, but she doesn't want him there.

Lois POV

Okay I am confused. Why am I thinking of Goth boy. I mean I have better things to think about. Every time I try to think of something else, there he is in all is baggy black clothes. I mean what is with the clothes. I bet under all those baggy clothes he is all muscle. Yeah right, when hell freezes over. No, they are most likely covered in cuts. Yeah now that sounds more like it. Okay, I need to stop thinking about him, I don't like him, I hate him. A lot. So I need to stop thinking about him now!

I like movies. Okay what kind of movies. Vampire movies. Which one is my favorite. Underworld. Why is it my favorite. Cause its all black, and depressing. Like Goth Boy……. DAMNIT! Right back to him. I am going to kill him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Why do I hate him? Shit, don't ask yourself why just know that you hate him.

Okay I need to think of something else. There is a test in Mr. Beards class Friday. God I hate math. God I hate Clark……..

FUCK, I GIVE UP. Okay since Goth boy is in my head, not that I want him there. Maybe if I think about him then, he will go away….. God my logic sucks. Okay now why are you in my head Goth boy.

( AN: _Italicized voice of reason. _Normal voice of denial. **Bold questions she asked herself. **)

**Why are you in my head Clark? **_Because you want to know the reason to why he acts the way he does. _No I don't. _Then why are you thinking about him._ Because, I hate him, and am thinking of new ways to make fun of him. _Sure. _**Why did I start to insult Clark? **Because he messed with Chloe. _Actually Chloe was the one that messed with him first, just because she thought he dressed funny. _No, it was his fault in the first place, he shouldn't dress like that, he just want attention. **Why would he…..**NO, I am tired of thinking of him. I just hate him damnit. _Keep telling yourself that Lois. _

(End of Lois POV)

As Lois comes out of her thoughts, she notices that it is getting late. Its time for her to head home. To the Kent Farm.

AN: I know I keep saying I will write longer chapters, but I cant yet, I am still working out some kinks in the story. I was thinking about bringing in Inuyasha. I like his Character, In the anime. I will just make him gothic of course. I don't know. Also I am going to have to work out some things between the characters before bringing in any Meteor People. Please Review. And any ideas you might want to give me I am open to. thanks

VOTE

A bring in Inuyasha.

B don't bring in Inuyasha.

Answer in reviews.


	7. A Show of Trust

AN: Okay so the whole Inuyasha idea was bad. I agree. I am just having some trouble thinking of who to have befriend Clark first. Anyway yea thanks for the reviews. I never thought people would like this story. I agree with you Max. The meteor people thing was way over played. There will be a few, but this story is mostly about Clark, and his Problems. Oh and there will only be green, and red kryptonite. I am trying to make the chapters longer. I am sorry for how short they are. I am still working on getting the readers to know the Characters.

Well here is the new Chapter.

Chapter 7

As Clark sets down the tractor, the Kents stare on in awe, and surprise. I mean this man just lifted a tractor.

Actually you cant call him a man, he is just a kid. On the outside anyway. What they don't know is that probably understands the world better than anyone. The nonexistent morals that used to drive the human race ion the past. Honor, Respect, loyalty, there morals are long lost on the human race. Greed, betrayal, these drive the human race in this time.

"So , do I have a job?" Clark asked I little simile, or smirk coming over his face. Its looks little a teasing, or humorous. If they knew at all, they would understand that smiles or anything close to it don't even come close to gracing his face. Except when he is teasing Lois that is.

After a few minutes, the shook wears off, and Jonathan replies " Hmmm…with strength like that, why would you want to work on a farm" he ask in a confused voice. With that kind of strength this could make a fortune in sports and such. Why work on a farm.

"In all honesty , I like you and your wife, I know we just meet like 3 minutes ago, but you didn't look an me like a freak, or with hostility. You didn't just take one look at me and go, I am sorry there are no job. I want to help you. So I ask again do I have the job?" he explains. They look at him surprised. He put a lot of trust in them just now. With letting them see his strength. They don't how he has such strength, put to them he seems like a nice boy. He dresses oddly, but that is just his appearance. Its what's under that counts, at least to them that is all that matters.

"Yes. Of course, you would be a help, but if you don't mind me asking how are you so strong? I don't think it is possible for someone to be as strong as you are." Jonathan asks, curious as to were that strength came from.

"I ask myself that question everyday, I don't know the answer, I have had it since I can remember. Oh yeah, I can move really, really fast." Clark said. Thoughts of the freedom of running, the way he feels while running. The only pleasure that he has these days.

Just as the Kents are about to ask him to explain this. A new voice is herd.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, what is Goth bot doing at are farm."

'Oh, shit' is the only thought in Clarks head.

AN: again i am sorry for the shortness, but a i have to leave for a weekend and i wanted to get a chapter out first. i tried to leave a little cliffhanger for you. and my computer is mesing up. so i hade to use my moms, that only has wordpad. so i know there are spelling mistakes. foe i can not spell. thanks for the reviews. i am sorry for the shortness.


	8. Never Wanted

AN: I am going to try and make this an angst one. I am trying to make it a little sad. A little TC. I hope you like it.

Chapter 8 

The Kents and Clark look up to see Lois standing there. An angry, and confused look on her face. Most likely wondering why he is there.

"Why is Goth boy here?" she asks again. She is mad. She just got him out of her thoughts. Now that she sees him. All those thoughts came flying back. Not to mention that he was smiling when she got here. It was weird to see a smile on his face. Not a smirk, a smile. It made her heart beat faster. That fact alone made her furious.

Just as the Kents where about to talk, Clark jumped in. "Its not any of your business why I am hear," he said, the smile long gone from his face. The ice-cold look back, still angry from their conversation earlier today. All the while wondering why would she be here.

"Yea, it is. I live here, so I ask again, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HEAR, GOTH BOY?" she yells, her patience long gone. Annoyed that he still hasn't answered the question yet. 

"Lois Lane, I know you were raised better than that. Where are your manners?" asked Jonathan. He was shocked that the girl he had known for so long would say something like that. I mean, yea, she has a fiery temper, but never has he seen her this mad. And it was just from seeing and talking to this boy for less than a minute. 

She looks over at Jonathan, anger still on her face. "I have every right to behave this way. It's not like this freak has any feelings. All he is, is a wasted existence. He doesn't belong anywhere; no one cares about him. Most people at school wish he were dead. I know I do," Lois said. She didn't even realize what she said, she was just so angry. Shock and anger came across the faces of the Kents. Never had Lois said anything so cruel to anyone. Never. 

"Lois Joanne Lane! You better apologize right now. This young man has been nothing but kind since he came here." Martha said in that voice that demanded she better do as she says or there will be consequences. Big consequences.

"That's okay, Mrs. Kent. There is no need for an apology, she is just getting her opinion of me out in the open. Besides, it's all true." he said in voice that was almost made of ice. He turns and walks away. No one notices tears drop into the dirt as he slowly walks away.

(Clark POV)

What did I ever do to her or anyone for that matter? I never did anything to deserve those words. True as they may be. I don't deserve them. I never insulted her in any way. The only people I've ever insulted or physically hurt had started it. What did I do to deserve those words? I don't belong. Those haunting words. I know the truth hurts, but I never thought it could hurt this much.

My mind takes you to where you need to be  
Cure for your heartbreak to take away the pain  
I could describe each mistake for you  
Tattoo it on my tainted heart

Well I won't ever tell the world that I don't belong  
Please don't ever tell the world  
That I don't belong  
That I don't belong

This pain I am feeling. Why do I feel it? I don't like Lois that much, do I? I shouldn't care what she thinks about me. I don't care what anyone thinks. Then why do I feel this pain? I have never felt anything like this before. Even with all the emotional pain my parents have put me through. It felt nothing like this. I told myself to never care for anybody. They would only hurt or betray me in the end. I know I never should have let my walls down for her.

Can you still feel me or did I slip away  
A sick man, a monster, broken still today  
I can't explain what happens to me  
Caught in the game I've always starred  
I could describe each mistake for you  
Tattoo it on my tainted heart

Well I won't ever tell the world that I don't belong  
Please don't ever tell the world   
That I don't belong  
That I don't belong

Wait. I didn't take them down. She just went right through them. How could she do that? I told myself I would never let anyone in that it would only end in betrayal, or pain. I was right. I won't ever let a soul in again. I don't ever want to feel what I am feeling right now again. This is one of those times I wish I could kill myself.

Well I won't ever change my ways  
and I can't be strong  
That I don't belong  
and it's my own shame  
I can't break your ways 

Well I won't ever tell the world that I don't belong  
Please don't ever tell the world  
That I don't belong  
That I don't belong

Why doesn't anyone care about me? What reason is there for the hate and dislike they feel towards me? It's not like I am from another planet or something. I am human. I may be different, but I am still human. Oh well, I guess people just can't except what they don't understand.

Well I won't ever change my ways  
and I can't be strong  
That I don't belong  
and it's my own shame  
I can't break your ways

Well I won't ever tell the world that I don't belong  
Please don't ever tell the world  
That I don't belong  
That I don't belong

Well I won't ever change my ways  
and I can't be strong  
please don't ever tell the world  
that I don't belong  
that I don't belong  
that I don't belong

(End of Clark POV)

As soon as Clark is out of view, the Kents turn to Lois. Anger is apparent on their faces along with disappointment. "Lois Joanne Lane, what in the world were you thinking talking to anyone like that? Let alone, that he was a guest at our home," said Mrs. Kent in a disappointed voice. "What where you thinking young lady, insulting someone like that, when he came to get a job? Even with the low amount that we could pay, he was still going to take the job," Mr. Kent said in an angry voice. He was upset that he might be losing a farmhand, but more so of the fact that this kid looked like he could be fun to be around. Good manners, sure, the clothes where a little odd, but the kid trusted them with something important. Jonathan was very upset with that fact, and that Lois would say something like that.

Lois looks at the people she has stayed with most of her life, seeing the anger in their eyes erased almost all her anger. Finally let her realize what she said to Clark just a few minutes ago. To say she felt bad was an understatement.

(Lois POV)

I can't believe I said those things to him. I mean, I know I am not a big fan of his, but still, that doesn't give me the right to insult him that way. He has lived a hard life. What if there IS a good reason for the attitude, the clothes, and his whole image. Something terrible could have happened, making him believe that if he didn't act the way he does, people will hurt him. I am not blind. I know that I am like the only person who he doesn't just insult and give a cold glare. Until today that is. He never really insults me, just turns everything around on me. He smirks at me all the time. If I didn't know better I would say he likes me. But that can't be true, can it? And why is my heart beating faster at that thought? I don't like him, do I? I can't. I won't. Even if I did, which I don't, it doesn't matter after those words I said to him. He would never even look at me again. I mean, I didn't mean them. I was angry because I couldn't get him out of my head, then when I do, there he is in the flesh making all my thoughts again revolve around him. I, in my anger, was thinking that he knew this and did it just to get on my nerves. Common sense flew out the window. I said things that hurt him most likely. It's hard to tell with this kid. Now that I think about it, I am the only one he shows any emotion to as well. GOD DAMNIT, now I fell like shit. My chest hurts. Why? I guess I might like him a little if it causes me this much pain to think about what I did to him. Okay, so I have now come to the conclusion that I like him, a little. Now all I have to do is get him to like me again. Or at least talk to me. That's what I will do but how? Wait, now I have to explain all this to Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Lovely.

(End Lois POV)

As Lois comes out of her thoughts, she notices the Kents looking at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. "We should go inside, and maybe sit down. This could take a while," she said. The Kents look at her oddly, but none the less they still walk inside and take a seat on the love seat. Lois is on the chair next to them.

"Okay. First, I would like to say I am sorry, and yea, I know I need to say that to Clark as well." she said, adding the last part as she saw Martha's facial expression. One that said we are not the ones you need to be apologizing to. " Now both of you know that I complain about a boy at school almost ever day when I get home, right?" At their nods she continues. "Well, Clark is that boy. I know you said that he was behaving when he asked for a job, but you remember that look he had after I said what I said? That is what his face looks like most of the time. Cold, uncaring," she stated, still thinking of how she is going to tell this story to them. "Well, today after school, I saw him walking. I decided that I was going to mess with him a bit. I went up to him, trying to start something. He had been giving me a weird smile all day. I said he better stop or else. Then he like snapped, his face and voice became ice. Talking about or else what? 'You will insult me. I don't care what you think.' Then he walked away. I was confused. I tried to put it off as him looking for attention, but I could not get him out of my head. Then just as I get to thinking of something else, there he is standing here at the farm. All the thoughts came back. I was angry and said things that I didn't mean. I am sorry." she told her story in a small voice, she looked almost in tears. She decided not to tell them that she came to the conclusion that she liked him a little.

The Kents, noticing how upset she was, immediately went to embrace her. They knew that there was most likely more to it than what she was telling them, but decided not to push it. They might just cause her more pain. They never want to cause her pain. She is like a daughter to them. The kid they couldn't have. So they would help her in any way they could, and hope that she would tell them in time what was really making her so upset.

Lois was so emotionally pent up that she cried herself to sleep. The Kents carried her up to her bed, both kissing her on the forehead before walking to their own room. As they got ready for bed, Mr. Kent asked, "Do you think that Clark will still want to work for us after today? I mean, he showed a lot of trust by letting us see what he can do."

"I hope so, but I think that he was hurt by what Lois said. I could have sworn I saw a tear fall as he walked away. It's late, Jonathan. Let's just go to bed. We will think of this in the morning."

AN: Okay I hope this chapters was long enough. Please review. Thanks


	9. Never Ends

Chapter 9

(Clark's POV)

I see the house I am forced to live in come into view. I don't call it home. It's not a home. Just a house. The paint chipping off. Windows cracked. A very foreboding look. Almost as bad as what goes on inside. I think I should run away. I mean what is holding me to this small town. There is nothing for me here. I mean no one likes me. Well there is the Kents. But now that was taken from me by the fact that Lois is there. No. I will not run away. I think that its time to show my parents what I can do.

(Normal POV)

A almost sadistic smirk comes across Clarks face. With thought of causing pain to those that have wronged him so. He goes into the house. The smell of alcohol strong in the air. He slams the door hard. So hard that the door frame shattered and the door it self flew off and out of site. He expected to hear his parents come running down to see what happened. Nothing.

Confused. He think that they could have consumed so much alcohol that they passed out. That thought fades quickly. The noise of the door and frame shattering could have woken the dead.

He makes his way across the room. Stepping over the can and bottles that litter the floor. He suddenly stops. Looking surprised. A new smell entered his highly acute nose. Blood. Why does it smell like blood. He think to himself. Fear rose in him. He doesn't no why. He shouldn't fear anything, but rise it does. Just like the tide of the ocean. The smell seems to be coming from upstairs. He takes the steps slowly. Attempting to make no noise. As he finally makes it past the last stair he sees that his parents bedroom door is open. One might not find that abnormal. But in this house. That door is shut. At all times. Fear returned at full force. Swelling inside him. He makes his way to the door. As he looks through the frame. He sees a sight that brings such a wide range of emotions. So strong. All at the same time. There lie the to people he has known his whole life. Both with blood surrounding them. A pool beneath there bodies that lie in odd angles next to each other.

He runs. As fast as he can. He runs. The mixed emotions inside, about Lois, those had been enough to steel himself away from the world. Now he has to deal with the death of his parents. He cant take it. So he runs. As he runs it starts to rain. But at eh speed he is going at. He is already out of Smallville. And away from the rain. He runs to get away. He leaves his emotions behind him as he tries to out run them. But no matter how fast you are you can't out run such a thing.


	10. Note

alright guys. i see that alot of you like this story even though i havent done anything with it in years.

if someone wants to take over the story contact me through email.


End file.
